


Cumming for him

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: helllloooooo uhh very very verY dominant phil lester and aLoT of edging and orgasm denial??? idk i need some whiny, slutty, louD dan and like a dom/sub relationship??? thankssss (there isnt that much dom/sub but I hope you still enjoy)





	Cumming for him

“Pleease, pleasee. Dadddy I need it!” Dans forehead was sweaty as he withered around on the bed. His hands were handcuffed to the headboard and his body was littered with hickeys of all sizes. His cock was almost purple with the need to cum. Phil stared down at the desperate boy under him. He was kneeling between Dans open legs with three fingers buried deep in his baby. 

“shh, baby I’m taking care of you, I’m gonna make you feel sooo good.” Phil kept on twisting and rubbing inside of Dans twitching hole. He wasn't fucking Dan at all, he wanted Dan to feel and wine and squirm. “AHH” Dan screams as Phil starts to rub harder and harder at his prostate. His hips kick up off of the bed and his arms twist and rub, trying to pull out of the handcuffs. He’s crying and shaking as he feels his orgasm start to build. 

“Please please please, daddy let me cum please!” Dans babbling nonsense now as he starts to fuck his hips onto Phils fingers. Phil has been teasing him for hours and all he wants to do it cum, hes been edged, what feels like a hundred times. 

“Its okay baby, you can cum but you have to scream.” Phil smirks as he keeps rubbing Dans prostate hard, he hasn’t touched Dans cock once today and he doesn’t plan on doing it anytime soon. He can tell Dan is going to cum when his back tenses up and his mouth drops open, tears leak out of his eyes. 

Dan lets out a glass breaking scream as his body quakes with a much needed orgasm. His cock lets out streaks and streaks of cum across his body as Phil keeps pressing against his prostate. He keeps relentlessly rubbing Dans prostate even as Dans body goes boneless with his earth shattering orgasm. 

Dans body twitches as his head tosses back and forth, he is too tired to verbally protest. He keeps twitching as his half lidded eyes take in the sight before him. Phil slowly starts to unzip his pants and pulls out his leaking cock, he has been waiting so long to finally fuck Dan. Dan lets out a squeak of protest when he realizes what Phils about to do. 

Phil smirks again at Dans pathetic noises and quickly lubes himself up. He puts his head to Dans still twitching hole and slowly pushes in as he watches Dans face contort into painful pleasure. Once hes all the way in he waits for Dan to calm down a little. Dans breathing takes a while to even out but as soon as it does Phil starts to fuck him hard. He doesn’t go easy as he chases his own high. 

Phils arms bracket Dans head as he starts to get closer and closer to him climax. Dan has tears streaming down his face still from the over stimulation of Phil hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. Dan is letting out breathy moans and screams as his body is jostled every time Phil thrusts in. Dans cock starts to swelll with the constant pleasure coming from Phils cock. 

“Are you going to come again? Humm are you going to be a good cock slut and cum for me?” Phil breaths this into Dans ear leaving little kissed on his sweaty neck. Dan wines as his stomach tenses up, his thighs twitch as he pulls them closer up to his head, letting Phil have more room to fuck him. Phils thrusts start to get erratic as he gets closer and closer to his high. 

He grabs Dans cock and starts to jack him off, he thrusts harder as Dan tightens around him. Dan screams as Phils hot slick hand wraps around his cock, he jack hammers forward as much as he can from the over whelming pleasure. He comes three jerks later and his mouth drops open and screams. Phil bits at Dan neck as he reaches his high. The tight feeling of Dan tensing around him, milking his cock, makes him see stars. 

After riding out his high he collapses on top of Dan, his arms not able to hold him up. Hes panting into the crook of Dan shoulder as he tries to bring himself down. 

After a couple minutes he roles off of a still panting Dan and unlocks his handcuffs. He grabs a cloth and washes Dan up a bit, “You did so good baby boy. Such a good boy for me, screamed so good, came so good.” Phil keeps praising Dan as he starts to pet him and tuck him into bed. Dans eyes are closed and he just melts into Phils calming touch. 

“Thank you daddy.” Dan mumbles as he drifts off to sleep, stated and drained.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I know it is not my best work I was just bored and I know I haven’t written in forever. find me on tumblr @Phan-smut-stuff


End file.
